


Fourth time lucky

by Hopefulwriter



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Craig, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: See Tweek had loved the other since he was nine, which was the most stupid decision he had ever made, because Craig would never love him, or even like him in that way. What was even more stupid is that he wants to confess, if he can stop stuttering for long enough





	Fourth time lucky

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing this pairing and I really enjoyed it.
> 
> As always I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

~

 

Tweeks relationship with Craig was, different, the unusual part of it had started with the Japanese girls pushing them together and when Craig had wanted them to mock breaking up their fake relationship Tweek had felt like he was going to be losing the closeness that the other had allowed, losing this part of them that he loved, real or not. They had gotten back together in the end, Craig probably feeling guilty for taking the town's favourite ‘gay’ couple.

Now they were just friends, having broken up for good when they were young, which had hurt, but nothing hurt like how quickly Craig had gotten over it, going out with anyone of the opposite sex that he seemed to be attracted to, it was like he was trying to claw back the fact that he was straight, wanting the news to spread everywhere that what he had done with Tweek when he was younger had meant nothing. 

See Tweek had loved the other since he was nine, which was the most stupid decision he had ever made, because Craig would never love him, or even like him in that way. What was even more stupid is that he wants to confess, if he can stop stuttering for long enough.

He had his chance, the girl that had been hanging around Craig all day had finally gone, where he didn't know but right now he didn't care, he was more focused on calming his nerves, “C-Craig can I erm, talk to you?” He stuttered, turning to the other.

“Sure.” Craig replied, monotone as ever.

They were at a school table and Tweek wanted privacy for what he was about to say but he didn't know how to ask for it, too nervous to do much at all, “I- I don't quite know, erm,” he stopped himself and he saw Craig's brows furrow slightly in curiosity at what was making his friend worry to say what he wanted, Tweek gathered some rare confidence, “I love you.” he burst, squeezing his eyes closed and holding his head in his hand.

“What.” Craig replied, like he had just heard the single worst news of his life and Tweek could feel his heart crack, he opened his eyes and looked up, his head still in his hand and was met with confusion and horribly tense eyes, Tweek felt scared of Craig for the first time in this way and the fact that this man could break him and his now fragile heart wasn't helping.

His nerves frayed and unraveled and he felt like he had to answer, “I, I'm s-sorry,” his teeth were clacking, his whole body felt like it was shaking and he clenched his fists and resolutely stared at them, the only other thing he could look at seemed to be seething.

“You know I'm not gay.” Craig stated.

Tweek could feel the tears clouding his vision and his face went hot, it was almost like Craig was wanting him to deny his feelings and step away with a brief ‘no homo’, it was stupid and he was never going to do that, they were his feelings and no matter how much Craig wanted him to he would not be able to give them up.

“P-painfully aware.” Tweek hissed weakly, standing up with tears streamed down his face and made his way out of the room, passing Craig's girlfriend in the hall and pushing the door to get out of the school to outside, not caring that he was skipping out on lunch early and going wherever his legs wanted to take him. He ended up next to the school where cigaret smoke lingered due to the goth kids, and leaning against the chipped away paint of the yellow wall, not caring that it would be horribly dirty, caring more about quieting his sobs.

Craig was awkward with him after that and Tweek sometimes felt so numb that he didn't care, but the others broke him and he wished that he could think about getting over how he feels, but it seemed like it would be the closest connection he would feel to Craig ever again.

For Craig Tweeks confession seemed to come out of nowhere but when he thinks about it more, if he would have looked at the other more instead of whatever his girlfriend did to catch his attention then he would have found out sooner, Tweeks feelings had almost scared him at first, which had made him burst out like he had, stupid, unthinking and unconsidering of how his friend felt, it was like he had forgotten that Tweek was his friend at all, too worried about insisting he wasn't gay. The way Tweek had looked when he had looked at him, tears wetting his face, had finally resonated with him after he had got past his shock, it was like he had driven a verbal knife through his friend and he didn't know what to do to try and right that.

Tweek felt like he was dreaming seeing Craig in the coffee shop, it was almost empty of customers, being later in the day, he was not expecting the other to want to choose any way to be near him and now he was standing in front of him asking for an espresso, placing some money on the counter, “s-sure.” he quietly replied and turned to the coffee machine.

“How have you been?” 

Small talk was not common at all for Craig, the other not having the patience for it and he doesn't know why Craig wanted to change that now, “erm, okay, I suppose,” he lied, of course he's not been okay, “y-you?” He asked and it was only polite, no matter how much he wanted to cut this conversation.

“Yeah, okay, just wondering how I fucked up so hard with you,” Craig said bluntly.

Tweek had almost dropped the coffee cup he was holding, his shakes getting worse and he had to put the cup down, “d-don't worry about it,” he said quietly, turning to the other and catching his eyes to make himself seem ernest, “I, I've got over it.” he lied again and his voice had wavered.

“But I don't think you have though.” Craig insisted.

Tweek turned from the other, keeping his eye was too difficult, “It's not your problem.” he dismissed.

“I'm not saying it's a problem.” 

Tweek laughed humourlessly as he was filling the cup with coffee, “but it is, you're ‘not gay’ so you don't have any chance of feeling the same, you're awkward with me because my feelings are a problem, I'm honestly getting in your way because of them.” Tweek spieled without a stutter because he had thought about all this stuff and more a lot.

“You-you think you're getting in my way?” Craig questioned.

The blonde placed the full cup on the counter, “yes, I d-do, it must be awkward for your girlfriends to be forced to be near me if they know how I feel, let alone you,” Tweek replied, looking at the other at the end to try to further his point.

“I haven't had a girlfriend for a while.” Craig said awkwardly.

Tweek didn't quite know what Craig was trying to achieve by telling him that but it did make him slightly guilty, “I-I'm sorry.” He muttered, not knowing what else he could say.

“No, I'm sorry, what I said then was insensitive and stupid.” Craig apologised.

This was new, Tweek hadn't expected the other to ever want to apologise, he was about to say something but Craig had beaten him to it, “would you like to come and sit down with me?” He asked.

It was then that Tweek had noticed that they were alone in the shop, everyone had gone, “I, okay, if, if you're sure?” He wanted to give Craig the chance to rethink or back out but he didn't seem to want to.

He took his apron off and hung it back on its hook and stepped out from the counter, Craig going to sit down while he put the sign on the window to ‘closed’ and brought himself to their shared table, “like I was saying I'm really sorry and I don't know what to say to make up for what I said,”

“I honestly didn't think you would want to talk to talk to me again.” Tweek said earnestly.

“This is what I mean, I should have never made you feel that way.” 

“Don't worry about it, I've t-thought about worse outcomes than what happened, I just wish I don't feel like this.” Craig didn't seem to know what to say and Tweek doesn't blame him.

Craig could seem to be able to look him in the eye or keep conversation a bit better after that, and honestly Tweek was glad, it helps him patch up parts of his heart and feel as normally as he could in the face of his feelings being rejected.

Even after repairing his relationship slightly with Tweek he still hasn't been with a girl and he doesn't know why, he hasn't got an excuse to not be with someone, he just doesn't feel like he wants to, it was strange but he just doesn't feel the need to like before, more focused on wanting to fix his relationship with Tweek, which was such a strange contradiction but he weirdly couldn't find it in himself to care.

He finds himself questioning his relationship with Tweek and what he realises makes him guiltier than he felt when Tweek had confessed.

It was nice that they were slowly patching up their friendship, Tweek hadn't thought that he would ever get the chance to, so he held onto whatever he could. his feelings for Craig hadn't changed or gone away, he was just getting used to hiding them again.

It was strange that Craig had pulled him aside one day, much like he had the day that he had confessed, and Tweeks anxious mind was fearing the worst, what if Craig had changed his mind and decided that he didn't want to talk to him anymore? He didn't know whether he could deal with that, not now that they were talking again.

Craig had taken them both to an empty lunch table, and that made Tweek even more anxious, what could be so bad that he wanted almost complete privacy? The other had sat Tweek down and Craig sat facing him on the opposite side.

Craig took a breath before he spoke, seemingly nervous, “this is gonna make you hate me for all that I've put you through for no reason, and I feel really guilty about it and I'm sorry for not realising sooner.”

Tweek took the silence for the chance to say, “w-what's the matter? What h-have you realised?” 

“I feel so stupid, it's been in front of my face the whole time and I hope you still feel the same,” Craig rambled and Tweek could feel himself getting his hopes up but he knew it wouldn't be what he wanted, “I-i love you too.”

Tweek froze, he almost didn't know what to say but he did want to make sure that he heard what he thought he did, “you-you, are you sure?” 

Craig nodded, averting his gaze, “yeah, I am, I'm sorry if you don't feel the same anymore, or if you hate me now I'll understand.”

Seeing Craig so unsure was not something that Tweek has seen often but he knows now that he doesn't like it, “y-you think I would hate you? I honestly never thought I'd have this chance, I will never not feel the same, I love you,” Tweek burst, feeling like he wanted to admit everything that would make Craig feel assured.

Craig reached across the table to take his hand and it reminded Tweek of when they were younger, when he used to reach out for Craig's hand while he could, but now he didn't need to worry about time constraints or imminent break ups, now he can be close to Craig without feeling guilty because of his feelings for the other.

When they go back to the main table Craig holds his hand while they talk to the others and Tweek has a smile on his face the whole time that he can tell they notice but even Cartmans eye roll can't stop him from leaning closer to Craig.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
